El nombre que quiero no esta disponible
by ArcoirisAlcachofa
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y Viñetas Okikagu. Pasen y disfruten!
1. Patatas Fritas

Serie de "Drabbles" basados medianamente en la vida real, rol o alguna loca idea random.  
Toda idea nueva es bien recibida si quieren compartirla y que escriba algo relacionado con ello!

 _No se cuantos vayan a ser en total. Eso lo dirá el tiempo :3_

 _Disfruten! *-*/_

 **...**

 **Patatas Fritas**

 **E** l sol se ocultaba y la luz anaranjada característica de la hora inundaba el _living_ del departamento de una joven pareja.

Okita Sougo se encontraba viendo algunos asuntos de trabajo, mientras que su novia revisaba sus redes sociales en la computadora.

-China, tengo hambre…vamos a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas

-¡También yo!

-Tú siempre tienes hambre…

-¿Veremos alguna película?

-Nadie habló de películas.

-Pero yo quiero ver una.

-Pues vela.

-Pero quiero que la veamos juntos… -infló sus mejillas y apretó fuertemente a su chico del torso quitándole la respiración.

-Y-ya ya si quieres s-si

-Yey! –Saltó emocionada la joven de brillante ojos azules, tomando sus llaves y la billetera del otro para encaminarse a la puerta.

-Hey, deja de tomar mi billetera como si fuera tuya...

-Cuando nos casemos será mía también

-¿Nos vamos a casar? Qué asco –le miró haciendo una mueca de asco mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a la boca simulando una arcada.

-Tienes razón que asco. No sé como se me ocurrió esa idea sádico… ¡Estoy mal! –exageró tratando de limpiarse el cuerpo con las manos-

-Ya vamos China – pasó por el lado de ella tomándola por la cintura saliendo del departamento.

...

-Sádico, ¡llevemos palomitas de maíz! –exclamó a la vez que depositaba una bolsa de las mencionadas y unas patatas fritas dentro del carro de compras que tenía un par de cosas ya .

-Esas no eran solo palomitas.

-Shh shh! Tú no viste nada…

-Claro claro...

-¡Llevemos un helado!

-¿No queda en casa? No recuerdo haber comido del que compramos el otro día

-Mmm…. No sé pero revise antes de venir no había nada. Alguien lo comió así que hay que comprar otro.

-¿Alguien? ¿O tú? -rió el mayor mientras tomaba un par de cervezas y caminaba hasta la caja para pagar.

\- Deja de quejarte sádico y solo compra ¿Okey? – respondió mientras depositaba en la caja una a una las cosas que llevaba en el carro.

Y Okita vio como pasaba cada producto por el lector de códigos… Helado, patatas fritas, chocolate, palomitas de maíz, galletas Óreo, algunos emparedados preparados, 3 cervezas y una bebida.

Como última cosa, Kagura tomo un chicle y lo puso en la cinta transportadora, sonriendo triunfante al momento que la cajera cobró el producto y su novio le miraba rendido.

 **E** staban relativamente cerca de casa a solo 2 cuadras, por lo que el peso de las bolsas no era problema para ellos.

 **S** in esperar a llegar, la oji azul comenzó a rebuscar entre las bolsas y gritó en cuanto reparó en la gaseosa que había comprado su novio…

-¡QUE MIERDA SÁDICOOOOO! ¿COCA COLA ZERO? ¿ENSERIO? ¡NO ME JODAS!

-Ahh…. China solo es una gaseosa, no hagas un escándalo...

-¿Solo una gaseosa? ¡No hay nada más asqueroso que las cosas "Zero"! Todo a lo que le quitan azúcar es malo y no me gusta… malditos nutricionistas que están lavando el cerebro de todos… Sádico vamos a cambiarla.

-¿eh? Estás loca, tú elegiste casi todo, al menos déjame a mi elegir el sabor de lo que quiero beber.

-Pero es Zero, es mala. Todo a lo que le quitan el azúcar es maloooooo

-Debo _"mantener la línea"_ –respondió con una media sonrisa en los labios – tú deberías hacer lo mismo o te pondrás gorda y ya no te querré.

-Mira quién habla... ¡Se bien del rollito que escondes bajo la pretina del pantalón! – rió mientras picaba el estómago del chico.

-¡Hey! No vengas con mierdas China, que tus tetas son mitad grasa y no puedes negarlo.

-Bien que te gustan

-Si, ¿Y?

-Jeeeee

-¿Que?

-Da igual lo que coma. seguiré siendo sexy

-Come aire entonces. No te daré nada de lo que compramos.

-P-perooooo!

-Nada de "peros"

-Sádico…. Estas bueno…. –se agarró del brazo ajeno y comenzó frotar sus pechos contra él.

-No quieras sobornarme.

-Hagamos un trato -propuso mirándole de forma coqueta.

-Pero yo pongo las reglas.

-Está bien.

-Te pondrás la correa esta noche.

-No soy un perro, ¡maldito!

-Eres mi perra personal.

-…..

-…..

-….. Jódete. –se soltó del chico y le sacó la lengua. -¡Nunca me pondré esa cosa!

-Siempre lo terminas haciendo igual.

-Esta vez no.

-Ajá Ajá...

 **T** omaron el ascensor y llegaron hasta la puerta de su departamento, entrando y depositando las cosas sobre la mensa de centro.

-¡Quiero mis patatas!

-Te quedaste sin nada dije.

-Dame mis malditas palomitas entonces!

-Te dije que comerías aire. O ah, si tienes sed hay agua. La bebida podría dañar tu estomago.

-Tengo hambre

-También yo.

-Dame

-¿Sexo?

-No, patatas...

-No

-P-perooooooo

-No.

-Por favor…

-No.

-Okey... Okey sádico... OKEY.

...

15 minutos después, yacía Sougo sobre el sofá relajadamente bebiendo una cerveza y comiendo unas cuantas patatas.

 **I** ba en busca de una al platillo que las contenía de la mesa pero se encontró con algo más interesante arrodillado en la alfombra.

-Guau.

 **Y** tomó una de las patatas y la puso dentro de la boca de la chica, sonriendo victorioso.


	2. Fiebre

**Fiebre**

...

.

.

¿Quién pensaría que un atractivo y fuerte chico como Okita Sougo podía enfermarse?

Pues ahí estaba en cama, con 40 grados de fiebre y una novia que gritaba de lado a lado.

-Si me hubieses hecho caso no estarías así. ¿A quién se le ocurre bañarse en invierno en la piscina? -le miraba muy enojada su novia desde la puerta de la habitación.

-No estamos en invierno, estamos en primavera. -su voz era apenas audible y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Aun así! Ni siquiera secaste tu cabello para dormir.

-No voy a andar como una nena secándome el cabello, créeme.

-¡Tan idiooooota que saliste! -bufó mientras acomodaba el paño mojado con agua que tenia Sougo sobre la frente.

-¿Sabes que china? Si vas a andar gritando mejor vete que estas provocando que me duela mas la cabeza. -elevó un poco la voz a la vez que lanzaba una mirada bastante molesta.

-¿Sabes sádico? Tienes razón, mejor voy a dejar que te mueras. Adiós. -lanzo de golpe el paño húmedo sobre toda la cara del chico, para luego al salir dar un fuerte portazo.

.

.

.  
-"Tranquilidad"….. –pensó a la vez que relajaba su rostro y cerraba los ojos. Pero no duró mucho. Porque no llevaba ni siquiera 1 minuto de paz cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

.

-¿Enserio piensas que voy a dejar que te mueras? ¡Estás muy equivocado bastardo! ¡Estás muy equivocado! – se acercó hasta la cama y cogió el paño que yacía sobre una almohada. Fue hasta el baño y regreso con este empapado de agua, acomodándolo nuevamente sobre la frente del oji rojo.

-Eres un monstruo gritón -molestó mientras miraba todo lo que hacía la chica. Le hacía sentir muy feliz el hecho de que siempre se preocupara por él, porque por más que discutieran o se gritaran, sabía que su china siempre estaría ahí sin falta.

-Voy a encerrarte en una jaula como a un hámster. Así me aseguraré de que no te escapes antes de que te recuperes.

-No soy una rata china

-Eres mi rata, y te pondré un gotario para que bebas agua de ahí como un roedor. Hablando de agua, te estas deshidratando así que te traeré un poco.

-Gracias …

-Quiero que te pongas bien sádico…

-Entonces dame medicina, que con agua dudo curarme

.

Rodó los ojos y se encaminó a la cocina, volviendo con algunos medicamentos y un vaso de agua, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

-Tómalos y ponte bien pronto que quiero ir al parque de diversiones.

-Solo lo haces por interés maldita – cogió la medicina y las ingirió junto con el agua –

-Bien que te las tomaste igual.

-¿Tengo otra opción acaso? Si no eres capaz de metérmelas por la nariz.

-Exacto. Buen chico. Ahora iré a cocinar algo

-¡No! ¡China tu tienes prohibido tocar mi cocina! –trató de levantarse de la cama pero le fue imposible y su cuerpo cayó sobre esta de inmediato – ahhh me siento débil y mareado…

-Por eso debo preparar la cena o algo –sonrió triunfal y camino a la cocina.

.

..

.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos durmiendo. Tenía bastante hambre desde la mañana, pero no había sido capaz de ponerse en pié en todo el día. No había bebido más que un café la noche anterior, por lo cual estaba soñando con un hermoso festín. Soñaba que llegaba cansado del trabajo y al abrir la puerta se encontraba con la mesa de comedor repleta de platos deliciosos, junto con una hermosa chica de largos cabellos anaranjados y le sonreía dulcemente.

Pero su sueño comenzó a tornarse confuso y de repente todo comenzó a volverse negro. La dulce sonrisa en el rostro de su novia se transformaba en una de desquiciada demente y sus ojos se abrían de par en par, mientras la mesa comenzaba a incendiarse.

.

 _-"Huele a quemado…."…_ **CHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	3. Navidad

**Navidad**

...

.

Hola, soy Okita Sougo. Hoy es 24 de Diciembre y no tengo nada

para regalarle a la China.

Salí temprano del trabajo para buscar algún obsequio pero, llevo dando

vueltas en centro comercial hace mas de una hora y aun no logro

encontrar algo para regalarle.  
.

Cualquiera pensaría que darle un regalo a una mujer no es algo difícil,

que cualquier cosa se agradece, ¿no?

Pero estamos hablando de Kagura, lo cual transforma esta búsqueda en una

tortura.

Repasemos: En la tienda de joyas habían unos collares y anillos muy lindos...

pero ese tipo de objetos son muy delicados para ella y los extraviaría mas

que seguro, y un anillo... No, no quiero que piense que quiero comprometerme mas allá.

.

Okey una tienda de vestidos. ¡Wow! Ese vestido se le vería muy bien

pero... siempre usa los mismos trapos feos y si le doy algo de este estilo,

estoy seguro que lo guardara en lo mas profundo de su armario eternamente.

.

¿La opción de ropa interior sería algo muy osado? Observo desde la

vitrina y hay conjuntos bastante sexys, pero dudo que la China vaya a

vestir algo así. Se niega a dejar de usar esas bragas con conejitos y

demás cosas infantiles. Joder.

.

¡Un perfume! Ah no, cierto que ya cometí el error de darle eso una vez.

¿Adivinan que ocurrió? En vez de aplicarla en su cuerpo como lo haría

una persona normal, una noche me llamó y citaré lo que me dijo; "Sadicoooooooo la nación

de los mosquitos atacooooooo! Pero ya me siento mas aliviada, me puse

de la colonia que me diste el otro día y ya no me pica tanto. ¡Creo que

es mágica!", a lo que respondí; "¡Y como no! Si es alcohol... Bruta. "

Y bueno... por eso no le volveré a dar algo así.

.

¿A las mujeres les gusta el maquillaje como regalo? Ah, no, no es

buena opción, ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez intentó arreglarse

el caracho para una cena y... no salió del todo bien... ja ja !

Oh, lo siento. Es que de verdad se veía bastante graciosa.

Pero debo admitir que me gusta natural, pienso

que su rostro es muy bonito tal y como está y no necesita de esas mierdas.

.

Esto me esta mareando. Si fuera una niña pequeña sería mas fácil darle

un juguete o una simple muñeca.

.

Me resigno y camino hasta el ascensor, cuando derrepente... "Candyland"

¡Perfecto! Dulces. Comida. ¡Si! Creo que esta es la mejor opción. Por

que si hay algo que se sobre mi chica, y créanme que la conozco mejor

de lo que se conoce a ella misma, es que ama la comida.

Entro a la tienda y cojo una gran variedad de dulces y chocolates.

.

Miro mi reloj y se ha hecho ya tarde. La cena esta noche es en la casa

de Danna.

Salgo del centro comercial y camino hasta mi auto dirigiendome hacia

el lugar de encuentro.

Siento el espíritu navideño por el alrededor. Toda la casa por fuera esta

adornada de luces que remarcan la época.

Golpeo la puerta y percibo desde afuera todo el ruido que hay allí dentro.

Una linda pascuerita de cabellos anaranjados abre y me invita a entrar,

sin antes por supuesto estirar la mano y pedir su regalo como "contraseña"

para poder entrar.

Dentro ya están todos reunidos. Sonrío y doy paso dentro de la casa.  
Esta será una agradable noche buena. Claro, siempre y cuando no sea la China quien haya cocinado.

Y espero con todo mi ser, que Santa haya leído mi carta, y deje bajo mi árbol de navidad un hermoso _"Set anti Hijikata san"_ , que llevo pidiendo por años y aun no llega.

..

..

..

...

 **N/A: ¡Les deseo una muy feliz navidad a todos! Espero pasen una agradable noche junto con sus familias y recuerden, el espíritu de la navidad son los regalos :v**

 **Y tengo una duda y me gustaría que me la contestaran... He leído reviews en otros fanfics en donde muchas dicen que están aburridas de leer OkiKagu, y que les gusta ver otras parejas de Kagura, y luego comentan en fics OkiKagu que actualizan que están agradecidas ... entonces no las entiendo y eso desmotiva un poco. Por que si es así mejor no seguir subiendo ¿no? Por que es harto el tiempo invertido en esto como para que no estén a gusto :/  
Por supuesto que hay muchas otras parejas, es mas, en mi caso es primera vez que shippeo algo Hetero que no haya sido "Shaman King", por mi dedicaría mis horas a escribir Yaoi de Gintama, pero siento mucho cariño por esta pareja y no se... **

**¡Eso! Espero les guste este pequeño fic de navidad :D**


	4. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**¡Feliz Año nuevo!**

...

...

"-¿Como es posible que ni siquiera el ultimo día de año puedan levantarse temprano?

¡Ya, ambos arriba, arriba! "

.

Eso fue lo primero que escuché al despertar hoy. Al parecer Shimpachi esta un poco

irritado.

Miro el reloj y marca las 13:15 PM / 31 - 12

Ultimo día del año... ¿Ultimo dia del año? ¿Ya es hoy 31 de Diciembre?

M-I-E-R-D-A.

.  
.

Me apresuro a salir de mi cómodo y calentito futón y corro hacia el baño.

Me miro al espejo y ¡Wow! Luzco destrozada! Debo hacer algo con este descuidado cabello.

Okey pero tomemos un baño primero.

.

 _10 minutos después..._

.

Paso 1, ¡Listo! "Hola guapa", saludo a mi reflejo meneando las cejas y guiñandome un ojo.

Me visto con lo mas cómodo que encuentre tirado en el suelo de mi habitación.

.  
.

Paso 2, necesito conseguir una linda yukata para esta noche. Pero no tengo ninguna. Y no creo

poder pedirle a Gin chan que me compre una. El otro día vimos unas muy bonitas pero

estamos escasos de dinero, así que no es posible.

Quizas deba decirle al sádico que no podré ir con él.

Ahh si, el sádico me invito a pasar el año nuevo juntos, es por eso que necesito una linda

yukata para vestir. Por que es un maldito, y si me veo mal va a reirse de mi y no quiero que

pase eso.

.  
.

Abro mi armario y retiro una antigua yukata que me dio Soyo chan hace algunos años.  
Se ve un poco gastada pero creo que no tengo otra alternativa.

Lo estiro sobre la cama. Es muy bonito pero creo que me queda un poco corto ya.

Quizás con algunas modificaciones pueda adaptarlo...

.

"Beeep Beeeep" "Sadico Message"

-"Aun que la mona se vista de seda, mona queda"

.  
.

Maldito. Y yo preocupada de verme bien para el. Debería dejarlo plantado por imbésil.

.

Recorto por aquí y por allá. Agrego algunas cuantas cosas quedando ahora mucho

mas a acorde a mi cuerpo. ¡Y vaya! Me a tomado tiempo hacer esto. El reloj ya marca las 16:50 PM.  
.

Mi estómago ruge por comida. He olvidado comer algo luego de tomar mi baño.

Al parecer Shimpachi y Gin chan se han percatado de mi situación y han evitado interferir.

.

Salgo de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina y me preparo un emparedado rápido. No hay tiempo que

perder. Necesito prepararme para esta noche y no puedo hacerlo sola.

Estoy segura de que la Jefa puede ayudarme.

Voy en busca de mi yukata y me encamino a su casa.

...

...

...

-¡Kagura chan! ¡Que agradable visita! -me sonríe tan linda como siempre y me invita a entrar.

-Jefa, necesito tu ayuda. Soy un desastre tratando de ser femenina y necesito de ti

para lucir bonita esta noche.

-No digas mas pequeña, vamos que yo te ayudo. -me toma de la mano y me guía hasta su

habitación.

.

Conversamos un par de cosas casuales de la vida mientras que trabaja en mi rostro y

cabello.

Cuando me miro al espejo veo a una Kagura muy diferente. Me agrada lo que se refleja.

¿Enserio soy yo? Me veo tan bonitaaaa ~

.

.

-¡Gracias jefa! ¡Eres la mejor! -sonrio agradecida. Voy por la bolsa en la que porto

mi Yukata y le pido que me ayude a vestir.

.

-Kagura chan, Gin-san me comentó acerca de tu cita hace algunos días y pues... ¡Tengo un

presente para ti! Espero te guste. -camina hasta un estante y toma de el un paquete y me

hace entrega de él. Quito el envoltorio y mis ojos brillan.

.

-¡Es la yukata que vi el otro día! ¡Muchas gracias Jefa! - Me ayuda a vestirla y, ¡estoy lista!

Ahora si me siento un poco mas confiada. Me doy una ultima mirada al espejo y me doy ánimos.

.

Miro el reloj antes de salir, son las 20:30 PM. Fuera esta muy oscuro ya y esta bastante frío.

La jefa me da algo para cubrirme y luego de despedirme, me encamino a nuestro lugar de encuentro.

.  
.

La hora acordada es a las 21:00 PM, por lo que ya debería estar por llegar ese bastardo.

Tomo asiento en una banca cercana mientras espero.  
.

Miro a la gente deambular de lado a lado. Todas las chicas y chicos lucen muy bien. Todo

parece ser perfecto. Todos se encaminan al templo. Algunos copos de nieve comienzan a caer.

"Que bonitos ~" pienso, pero... espero que no empeore o me empaparé por completo.

.

Pasan diez, quince, veinte minutos.

.  
.

 _-"Disculpe señor, podría decirme la hora?"_

 _-"21:30"_

 _-"Gracias"_

.  
.

Quizás no va a venir y solo me jugó una broma.

"Esta bien Kagura, tranquila. Solo cinco minutos mas y te vas." trato de convencerme.

.

Pero pasa el tiempo y Sougo no aparece. Trato de contener mi llanto pero es imposible.

Siento como mis mejillas se empapan y llevo mis manos a mi rostro.

Me esforcé mucho por el día de hoy como para que pase esto... ¿Que tan patética e idiota

me debe hacer sentir para sentirse feliz?

.

Me levanto del asiento decidida a irme. Doy un par de pasos y siento a alguien abrazarme por la cintura

desde atrás.

.

 _-"Hola"_

.

¿Enserio? ¡¿ENSERIO!?

.

-¡Maldito Sádico! ¡Te odio! ¡Vete! ¡Ya no quiero nad- no alcanzo a terminar de gritarle

cuando me gira bruscamente y me calla con un beso. Un beso de esos cálidos que reconfortan

y te hacen olvidar todo. Y yo como tonta, le sigo el ritmo. Y es que realmente no puedo

oponerme a cualquier gesto de amor por parte de él.

Nos separamos y comienzo a llorar nuevamente. Esta vez mas frustrada que antes pero aun que

suene contradictorio me siento feliz.  
.

-Idiota... quiero irme a casa... -siento como me toma de las mejillas y limpia mis

lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos.  
.

-Tienes todo el maquillaje corrido China.

.  
-¿Eh? Que vergüenza... y yo que traté de verme bonita y ahora arruinaste todo.

.  
-Yo no arruiné nada, tu eres la llorona. Tuve un percance de último minuto. Siento el retraso.

.  
-Ya no importa...

.  
-China... te ves mas linda sin toda es mierda en la cara. No necesitas de esas cosas, por

tanto no te preocupes, tonta. -acomoda un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja y deposita un

corto beso sobre mi frente.

.

Toma de mi mano y ambos sonreímos. Recorremos un par de ferias y compramos un par de dulces

y tentempiés. Pasado el tiempo, las 00:00 hrs han llegado, y así el nuevo año.

.

¿Y que puede ser mejor que comenzar este con la persona que amas a tu lado?

.

Ambos miramos al cielo para contemplar y dejarnos capturar por el espectaculo

de fuegos artificiales.

.

-Feliz año nuevo China.

-Feliz año nuevo Sádico.

...

...

...

-Hey China... ¿Vamos a emborracharnos? Hay que aprovechar el ambiente.

-Idiota. Pensé que eras mi sádico, no Gin chan.

-Pero si Danna debe estarse ya divirtiendo con Hijikata san.

-¿Eh? ¿Esta pasando la noche con él?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tuve un percance de último minuto? Fue por culpa de él y

sus estúpidos nervios e inseguridad.

-Que coqueto es Toshi~

-Tú también eres una coqueta al estar usando esa yukata.

-Esta bien sádico, vamos por ahí pero promete que mañana vendremos juntos al templo

a hacer nuestra ofrenda.

-Todo lo que tu quieras Chinita.

...

 **N/A: Les deseo un muy Feliz año nuevo adelantado a quienes lean este fic hoy, y un muy Feliz año nuevo a quienes lean esto a partir  
del 1 de Enero xD!  
Mis mejores deseos para el año que se viene para tod s ustedes. Disfruten esta noche de sus asados (si son de Chile, no se que tipo de comida se haga esta noche en otros países, creo que solo una cena (?) ) por que en mi casa son muy aburridos y harán una carne a la olla... y yo quería mi asado -; pero lo compensaré cuando luego de ir a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales salga por ahí con mis amigos :v oajdoasjdoasjdsa  
¡Eso!  
¡Nos leemos el próximo año!  
xoxo!**


	5. Híbrido

**Híbrido**

 **Advertencias: AU.  
**.

 ** _Imagen de referencia [Dibujada por PancitoDeCanela] esta en la portada, la tendré por estos días ya que no me dejan poner el link aun que lo escriba con mil espacios y cosas :/ si les interesa mas, me piden el link de imagen por PM (L)_**

Gracias, te quedo hermosaaaaaaaaa *-*

.  
.

 **H** acia un lindo día en la cuidad de Edo mientras una joven chica de no mas de 14 años de edad recorría las calles céntricas mirando una que otra tienda junto con su peludo y gran perro.

Por estos días estaba muy de moda el adquirir mascotas híbridas, y pese a que Kagura deseaba con toda su alma tener una,

ni ella ni Gin-chan disponían del dinero suficiente para costear uno, ya que los valores de estos eran bastante altos.

.

Cada vez que podía se paseaba por fuera de una popular tienda de mascotas y se quedaba observando a estos curiosos animales

por extensos lapsus de tiempo.

Avanzando por las calles, llego hasta el parque y se sentó en una de las bancas mientras veía como Sadaharu se divertía jugando, pero de

un momento a otro comenzó a alejarse y a tener un comportamiento extraño.

Su dueña preocupada se acerco hasta él, pero este comenzó a correr

como si estuviese persiguiendo algo, hasta que finalmente el gran perro acorralo lo que se veía como un pequeño bulto a lejos.

.

-"Mierda"

Un pequeño roedor híbrido, o al menos eso parecía ser, trataba inútilmente de escalar el tronco, pero sus esperanzas fueron opacadas

cuando una niña de brillantes ojos se acerco hasta él rápidamente y le tomo en sus manos.

.

-¿¡Eres un híbrido verdad verdad!?

.

-¡Suéltame niña tonta! -el pequeño híbrido en defensa propia mordisqueo la mano de la chica tratando de que lo soltara pero ella,

acostumbrada a que su mascota siempre la mordiera; no le fue la gran cosa, por lo que deposito a la criatura dentro de su bolso y se

encamino a casa sin pensarlo dos veces.

.  
.

-¡Gin-chaaaan! - gritó al memento de pasar por el umbral de la casa pero... nadie respondió -de seguro debe andarle coqueteando al sujeto de la tienda de mascotas.

.

Buscó entre sus cosas una cajita y acomodó dentro algunas cosas junto con posillo pequeño de agua y trocitos de manzana, para depositar alli

su nueva adquisición.

.

-Sácame de aquí - protestaba inútilmente desde la caja en pequeño.

.

-Yo te salve, eres mío y te llamare Sadaharu 28.

.

-¡Ni de coña Estúpida! Mi nombre es Sougo.

.

-Para ser chiquito tienes una boca bastante sucia.

.

-¡Sucio sera tu cuarto! ¡Sácame de aquí! No planeé esta huida para que una niña tonta como tú me encierre en un maldita caja dentro de su

maldito chiquero - el animal comenzó a dar saltitos tratando de alcanzar la superficie de la caja pero aquella chica se la había puesto

muy alta y por mas que lo intentara no podía y sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

.  
.

-Que bonito eres... siempre quise uno - ignorándolo, llevo su mano hasta su nueva mascota acariciando sus orejitas.

.

El pequeño se quedo quieto por un momento y cerro un poco sus ojos pero rápidamente reacciono y le mordió el dedo.

.

-¡Auch! ¡Sadaharu 28 malo! - y le dio una palmadita para reprenderlo.

.

-Kagura-chaaan ya vineee

.

-¡Gin-chaaan! -apresuradamente tomo la caja entre sus manos y corrió hasta la sala donde estaba Gin-chan- ¡Mira lo que tengo!

.

-¿De donde lo sacaste? - preguntó curioso el peliplata

.

-Me lo encontré esta tarde en el parque, Sadaharu se lo iba a comer.

.

-Pues esta tarde toshi me comentó que hace algunos días se le escapo uno de los híbridos de la tienda y no a podido encontrarlo. Quizás sea ese -se

acerco hasta la caja y observo al animalito dentro de esta - Es tal y como me lo describió Toshi. Dámelo, iré a devolverlo.

.

-¡No! es mío, yo lo encontreé. ¡Que tu novio lode por perdido! -y abrazo su caja corriendo hasta su habitación, cerrandola con llave para que ni Gin-chan ni nadie pudiera entrar.

.

Tomó entre sus manos a la criatura y la puso sobre su cama, la cual rápidamente se escabullo entre los cojines.

.

-No seas tímido, ¡Juguemos! - levantó los cojines dejándolo al descubierto

.

-Por tú culpa me van a devolver a esa maldita tienda. Todo mi esfuerzo fue arruinado por una niñita tonta.

.

Ignorándolo, Kagura lo recostó a la fuerza sobre un cojín y comenzó a jugar con sus mejillas. El pequeño no superaba la palma de una mano en tamaño, y le parecía muy adorable. Su cabello era marrón claro y sus ojos grandes rojos y brillantes. Comenzó a acariciar la barriga y noto como este

se fue tranquilizando y acurrucando de poco.

No quería entregárselo a Gin-chan. En cierta forma entendía el deseo de libertad del pequeño híbrido, pero también deseaba con toda su alma

poder quedarse con él y cuidarlo.

Le observó hasta que se durmió y le depositó nuevamente dentro de la cajita que por ahora sería su hogar.

.

 ** _¿Que ocurrirá? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo *A*/_**

 **N/A: _¡Hola! Esto fue a pedido de_** _ **BlueSkyMoon (L)** **Espero que te haya gustado la ambientación que le dí. Pase mas de 1 hora planeado cual sería la historia en sí junto con mis amigas y al final caímos en esto y me gustó :3 [por que habían muchas ideas sodhasodhasd]**_

 **Lo dejé en** _**dos partes** **para que no se haga tan extenso ya que son viñetas/drabbles. Así que espero estén atentos a la**_ _ **segunda parte!**_

 _ **También pensé en subirlo como un Fic aparte pero... creo que prefiero ir coleccionando aquí todo ~~ Después de todo aquí son historias sueltas sin relación alguna unas con otras.**_

 _ **Para quienes siguen "Devil mask" ya subiré, por favor tenganme paciencia -;. de aquí al viernes actualizo ;-;**_

 **xoxo!**


End file.
